Underground battle: Zatch vs Star!
by Iron Script G
Summary: This is a short mamodo battle I wrote for fun. Enjoy!


Zatch could feel fear pulse through his whole body as had scrambled through the darkness. He couldn't tell where Kiyo was. Last he remembered, his bookkeeper was falling with him. Then darkness. Just darkness.

"Kiyo?!" Zatch shouted into the darkness.

"Behind you, Zatch!" Kiyo's voice seemed to come from all around Zatch.

"_DORUSEN_!"

Zatch whirled around to see two dark claws shooting at him from behind.

"_RASHIELD_!" Kiyo's voice echoed. Zatch lost consciousness as soon as the spell was said.

* * *

Kiyo sighed in relief when he saw the familiar rectangular shield go up in front of Zatch. Kiyo was in what appeared to be a control room. He was viewing a network of tunnels on some screens.

"You're lucky I let you in here." A voice said behind him. Kiyo shivered at the voice.

"Yes... Thank you, Anna..." Kiyo shivered at the presence behind him. Anna was a shriveled old woman barely clinging to life. She was as tall as Kiyo, with thin gray hair. She wore a dark cloak that covered all of her body. She held a dark purple spell book at her side. Only recently had she drawn back her hood.

"And thank you, Kiyo, for having this battle with me and Star. _DORUK_!" The woman said.

"_RAUZARUK_!" Kiyo shouted. On the screen, a rainbow glow surrounded Zatch and he sped away as the dark claws attacked him once again. "You guys are strong, it's a shame Star can't be king." Kiyo finished after he recited the sixth spell.

"Oh, he's fine with it. I'm just sorry I can't force him." Anna burst into a fit of coughing. Kiyo looked at her worriedly as he recalled their meeting...

* * *

The previous day, Kiyo was walking home when a cloaked figure turned in front of him and shoved a dark purple spell book into his face.

"You know what this is. You will meet me at the dump outside of this city, we will mamodo battle, and afterward you will burn my book." The cloaked figure said in a monotone. The she began walking away.

"Wait... What?" Kiyo exclaimed. He had been shaken at the sight of the spell book. "You're just going to let me burn your book?!" The woman turned. There was a long pause during which Kiyo managed to regain his composure.

"I will explain. Come forward, Star." The figure said. She held up her sleeve. A little star-nosed mole came out and onto her hand. "This is my mamodo, Star. Yes, I know he's tiny."

"How has he made it so-" Kiyo began.

"He is tiny, but he has many powerful spells. Please do not interrupt." The figure continued in her monotone.

_What's with this lady?_ "Okay then, that still doesn't explain-" Kiyo began again.

"While he is strong, I, his bookkeeper, am not. Again, please do not interrupt." The lady continued.

_This lady... _

"While you cannot see it, I am old. My body is frail." The figure said. Star made a squeaking noise and retreated into the lady's sleeve. "I am too weak to fight in this battle. I just wish to have one more interesting battle before his book is burned. Therefore you, Kiyomaro Takamine, will face me, Anna, in a mamodo battle." She turned and walked away.

* * *

"Ya know, I never imagined Star would have such power." Kiyo observed as Zatch scurried around dodging the huge beast's attacks.

"He's quite strong. Can you dodge this? _DUO DORUSEN_!" On the screen, the beast split into three parts. One part went into one tunnel, and another part went into a second tunnel. The final part didn't move. In Zatch's tunnel, the two parts shot at him from each direction. They were revealed to be giant claws.

"Shoot! _RAUZARUK_!" Kiyo shouted. The rainbow light returned to Zatch's outline.

"The body enhancement spell?" Anna queried. The two claws smashed into Zatch, sending him flying. When he stood, he was much less damaged than anyone would have predicted. "I see. You couldn't stop the damage, so you decided to use a spell that lessened the damage. Very clever." Anna said. Kiyo was still astonished at how perceptive the old lady was...

* * *

At the beginning of the battle just hours before, Kiyo and Anna had faced off with their mamodo in front of them.

"I will finish quickly. _DORUK_!" The old woman monotoned. Before Zatch and Kiyo's eyes, the tiny star nosed mole grew to be giant. He had sleek, dark purple fur. His nose had grown gigantic and yellow. His eyes had disappeared beneath the fur. Most importantly, his

claws had grown to be enormous. They cracked the ground just by tapping. He was horrific to behold.

"Kiyo..." Zatch said, fear ringing in his voice.

"I know, Zatch." Kiyo said.

"_DORUK_!" The old woman recited the spell. The mole charged at Kiyo and Zatch...

* * *

Kiyo cringed, still remembering the brute power the large mole's attack had.

"I tire. Let's finish the match." Anna said. She placed her hand on the dark purple spell book. Kiyo mimicked the motion with his own red spell book.

"_DIOGA DORUDON_!"

"_BAOU ZAKERUGA_!"

Zatch released a giant dragon made of lightning at the same time Star shoots at him spinning in a drill motion. The two massive spells exploded. When the smoke cleared, Zatch was barely standing. However, Star had reverted back to his normal tiny form. He made little squeaks of pain. Anna smiled, even though tears filled her eyes. Kiyo and Zatch had won.


End file.
